Power Rangers: Legendary Knights
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: Ancient heroes have been reincarnated in five young teens, after these teens are taken to the home of Nimue, the lady of the lake, they find out their destiny's as rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, Saban does. This would really be for only teens, the language, the violence the gore, so if you like the sparks when they get hit, this is not the story for you.**

Legendary Awakening Part 1

Mordred lay awaken in his stone tomb, he had returned from the dead. But how? Mordred looked at his chest, a long four inch sealed cut was in his chest, this was the spot where Excalibur had cut through. But how did he get in this tomb? And who put him here? He stepped from the tomb, his bones aching from the many years of being concealed in a stone box, now he was finally free, free from a thousand years of sleep.

"Finally you are awake." He turned around, to see a woman clad in a black dress, long wavy hair dropped to her back.

"Auntie Morgan, what are you doing here?" Mordred asked, a look of confusion strewn across his face.

"I brought you back."

"But…how."

"I am the strongest sorceress in the world, of course I can bring you back to life."

"Why did you bring me back?"

"I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"The reincarnation of Arthur has been found in a small town known as Mondailó, and I sense other reincarnations as well."

Mordred flashed a wicked smile "Finally, I can have revenge, what is the boy's name?"

"Max."

* * *

Max sat up in his bed, he was soaked in sweat. His A-shirt clinging to his chest. He had the dream again, the dream where Morgana le fay and Mordred appeared and said he was the reincarnation of Arthur Pendragon. Max scoffed, he was still having little kid dreams. Max looked at the clock, it was now Six o'clock. It was the exact time he had to wake up. He moved into a sitting position, his brow drenched in sweat. He went to take a shower, when he got out of the shower, he dried off and got dressed. He wore a red shirt with the words "Hollister" on the center, he wore black jeans and put on his shoes. He departed from his home and walked to his school, his two friends, Daniel and James joining him.

"Sup Max." Terrance greeted, putting his arms through both the straps of his book bag.

"Sup Terry."

They heard the ringing of late bell for the school and rushed forward. They can't be late again, unless they want detention. They knew their teacher always leaves open the window, and all of them being agile kids they could all slip into the class and get in their seats. They had only tried it once, and they got away with it, they did know that Mr. Russell knew, but he did not do anything. He was truly the best history teacher ever, he was fun and when he taught a lesson they remembered. One time he taught them about Vlad the Impaler, and to give them a better understanding of how he impaled his victim, he went to the Martial Arts club, took a practice dummy, took a mop, broke off the head, sharpened the tip and stuck the mop in between the dummies legs. Only a few of them actually threw up, including Max, Terrance and James' other two friends, Lexi and Mara.

The three friends went to the side of the school, they saw Lexi and Mara at the side, waiting for them.

"Sup guys." Lexi said, ducking by the window to avoid detection by Mr. Russell. He was currently doing attendance.

"Lexi, Mara, Max, Terrance, Danny, hop on in."

_What the fuck._ Max mouthed, and he then stood and hopped in through the window, as did the others.

"Good morning, Mr. Russell."

"Good morning Lexi."

They took their seats and the class began. It was about King Arthur, and how he killed Mordred. At the beginning of the lesson, Max said "Of course" to himself. Throughout the entire lesson, Max paid close attention. The bell rung and as the five friends started to stand, Mr. Russell told them to stay back. When the other students were gone, Mr. Russell began to speak to them.

"Okay, you guys, I think you guys owe me detention."

"But…We understand." They could not argue with him, because they did try to climb through the window when he wasn't looking.

"Okay, so we are going to go for a drive to a lake."

It was a long drive, about three hours. They arrived at a dark lake.

"Why are we here?" Max asked

"We are going around the lake to look for things valuable."

They did not say anything, they just got out of the van, separated and began to look for things.

James walked into the forest, moving around the fallen twigs and branches. He walked deeper into the forest, and then a tree began to fall. He looked up, he didn't have enough time to move out of the way. He then had a strange urge to punch it, he sent one hand up. Then a strange green manacle appeared on his wrist, and a flash of green light erupts from him, and he is wearing a green jumpsuit with a black trim, he wears matching boots. On his hands green glowing gauntlets appear and the tree is reduced to splinters. James from underneath the helmet looked confused. He looked at his hands, and then a strange black skinned creature came from the sky and dropped in front of him. The creature almost slashed him with its clawed hands, but James punched the creatures in its mask-like face, sending it flying into a tree, the creature turned to ash. His gear turned to normal and he raced to find the others.

Lexi walked along the forest floor, she then saw a bear walking along the forest. She loved to hunt, and especially bears. Lexi looked out the ground, a long bow caught her view. She had been here before, with her father, aunt and uncle on their annual hunting trip. She picked up the bow and found the quiver. She fitted a bow onto the string, and aimed at the bear. The bear then saw her and attacked, she fired an arrow into it, but it did nothing but aggravate it. And then a pink manacle appeared on her wrist, a flash of pink light erupts from her watch. She is wearing a jumpsuit, much like James', but pink. The bow string was pink and the bow looked very futuristic. She released the pink laser arrow, sending the bear through a tree. She looked at the bow and looked confused.

"What the fuck?"

Then the same creature that attacked James came at her. She released an arrow into its head, turning it to ash. Her gear turned to ash and without a second thought, she race down the forest.

Terrance walked through the forest, he spotted one of the creatures, his heart racing. _What is that thing?_ It then saw him, hissed and rushed at him. He picked up a long-sharp straight stick. He entered a martial arts stance, he sent a single strike to the creature, and a blue manacle appeared on his arm, and a blue flash erupts and he is in a blue jumpsuit, with a blue lance. The blade of the lance cut the creature down. Turning it into a pile of ashes on the ground. Terrance looked at his gear, unlike the others his response to it was: "Sweet." The gear turned to normal and he walked down the forest.

Mara began to walk around the lake, she saw a gold device in the water, and possibly it was a golden watch. She then picked it up and saw that it was only a gold wrapper.

"Damn!"

Mara then saw the creature, it came at her. A yellow manacle appeared on her wrist and she was in a yellow jumpsuits, a yellow axe was in her hand. She then slashed the creatures head off. She remained speechless and her gear turned to normal.

Max stepped through the water, searching for some piece of crap that he could call valuable.

"Hello," Max turned around, entering a Kung Fu stance. A woman in a bluish-silver dress, her blonde hair fell to her waist. "I am Nimue, the lady of the lake."

"You mean the woman that gives merlin Excalibur?"

"Yes."

"No…you're just a figment of my imagination."

"No Max, I am very real, and I must inform you that Mordred truly has returned, and with Morgana le fay at his side, she has conjured an army of minions known as Fay, and they have been attacking your friends, but they all met their demise, your friends have been given morphers, that allow them to turn into Power rangers, powered by the power of their past lives."

"What do you mean their past lives?"

"Your friends are reincarnations…like you."

"Wait, so it's true. I am the reincarnation of King Arthur."

Nimue said nothing, but responded with a nod.

"Of all the people that could be the reincarnation of a great King, I would be him, does Mr. Russell know?" Max said, smiling. He then looked at his wrist, a red manacle appeared on his wrist.

"Yeah I do." Mr. Russell walked out of the shadows of the forest.

"This is the morpher?"

"Yes. And now you and your friends must defeat these creatures." Nine fay stood on the shore, and ready to charge at him. "You know what to do."

Max's eyes then shined red for a quick second and then back to black.

"Yes…I...Do," Max said, putting his fist up in front of his face, the back of his hand pointing the fay. He then used his other hand to activate it, he pressed two fingers on two buttons on the manacle. His friends joined him, they heard everything and they did exactly what he did.

"ANCIENT AWAKENING!" From the manacle, a gold apparition of a man with silver armor, a gold crown, a red cape, and a longsword, with a gold pommel and gold guard. The man fused with Max. He now wore a red jumpsuit with a black trim, with a gold and red helmet. His friends wore the same, but with their own corresponding colors. Mara had an apparition of a woman in Amazonian battle armor, and an axe. James had one of a man in black vest, a six pack, and wielded iron gauntlets. Terrance one of a man with a brown shirt, grey pants and wielded long lance. Lexi had one of a woman in a brown tunic, and wielded a longbow.

"Arthur!" Max yelled, drawing a red sword.

"Eryx!" James yelled, colliding his gauntlets.

"Penthesilea!" Mara yelled, drawing her axe.

"Atalanta!" Lexi roared, drawing her bow.

"Cúchulainn." Terrance yelled, drawing his blue lance.

From behind the fay, a towering man with jet black armor and a broad axe in hand.

"Now, Arthur shall fall." The man said, his voice booming voice echoing throughout the entire field. The man aimed the tip of his blade at Max. Mr. Russell entered a karate stance.

"Not today, Aljabrix."

"Nick Russell, I remember you, when you left the other rangers you and I battled and you defeated me!"

"Well, Morgana must have been desperate to pick you to be one of her lackeys."

"Like that, you shall be the first to fall!"

The fay charged at the rangers, the rangers and Nick ran at them as well.

Max sent a barrage of slashes at the fay he battled, the fay blocked his slashes. _Wow Morgana knows how to pick Minions _Max thought, he blocked a slash from one, he kicked the fay in the chest, it was sent backwards, onto the ground, and Max stabbed the fay in the chest, turning it to ash.

Terrance swung around, sending the shaft of his lance into ones stomach, it bent over, clutching his stomach. Terrance sent the blade of the spear at the fay's head. The fay rolled out of the way. This fay was smart. The fay were actually once traitors of Camelot in the time of King Arthur, but when they were killed by Arthurs executioner, Morgana rose them from the dead, and turned them into her minions. Terrance threw the lance at the fays head, with quick movements, sent dirt at the fay's eyes, impairing its vision. The lance hit the fay's chest. It was reduced to ashes upon the dirt.

Mara blocked a strike. The fay sent a strike Mara's head. Mara flipped over the strike, and threw the axe into the fays back. The fay fell forward, turning to ash.

James sent a barrage of blows at the fays stomach, he kicked the fays head. James used his excellent skills in martial arts to his advantage. He swept the fays legs with his foot, and sent a hammer fist into the fays stomach and stomped on the fays face, it turned to ash.

Lexi fired three arrows into the fay, the fay was automatically reduced to ash. She fired three into the fay behind her and fired off two arrows into two others.

After the fay were done for, the rangers saw Mr. Russell fighting Aljabrix. Mr. Russell was unarmed.

Aljabrix was an acolyte of Mordred, but when his master was killed, Aljabrix went to Morgana and became her acolyte.

Nick kicked Aljabrix's leg, sending him to the ground. Aljabrix quickly recovered, and sent a downward slash at him, Nick dodged the stroke. Nick flipped backwards, and moved into a jeet kune do stance. Nick sent a kick to Aljabrix's face, but Aljabrix caught it, and Aljabrix sent his metal hand into Nick's chest, sending him flying backwards. He walked forward to Nick, he raised his axe over his head and prepared to send the killing blow at Nick. Max ran forward, sending his foot into Aljabrix's face. Aljabrix fell to the ground.

Lexi and Mara went to their fallen teacher.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, just help them."

Aljabrix fought the three rangers. He sent a horizontal slash at them, they all hopped back. Max sent his sword at Aljabrix, with ease, he blocked the strike, and punched Max in his side. Terrance sent a thrust at him, Aljabrix caught the blade and kicked Terrance in the chest. James sent a strong punch at him, but it was caught, and Aljabrix sent a head butt at his face. The three rangers were all down.

Mara ran at Aljabrix, sending her axe at his chest. Aljabrix easily caught her hand in the middle of the strike, and then threw her into Lexi.

"Pathetic none of you can defeat me?" Aljabrix gloated. "Figures, the last time I was defeated was by Mag…" Aljabrix was cut off by a bolt of silver lightning, sending him flying backwards. His metal armor making the pain of the lightning much worst. The person that shot this was a robust man with long black hair that fell to his back, he had a long black beard. The man was clad in a black cloak. Aljabrix looked at the man and fear was shown on his face. Max looked at the man.

"Uncle Martin?"

"Hey…Nephew." The man said.

"Merlin." Aljabrix growled, as he rose to his feet. Aljabrix charged at Merlin. Merlin extended his hand at the dark knight. Aljabrix was immobilized from head to toe.

"Now rangers!" Max stood to his feet, the other rangers followed in his movements. "Blaster Mode!" The other rangers-expect Lexi and Max-formed the weapons into blasters. The four other rangers fired at the immobilized knight, Max charged at the knight, and with a deft stroke cut the knight down. They all turned and watched as the knight exploded.

"How did he explode?" Max whispered to Terrance.

"Just look cool."

Nick smiled at his students, as did Merlin and Nimue.


	2. Legendary Awakening Part 2

**This one apologizes for the delay, I had to develop my thoughts on the other stories I wrote. And I bring to you...Chapter 2.**

The five rangers de-morphed, Max looking amazed at this new found power.

"Look guy's I know this is..."

Nick was cut off by a chorus of, "This is awesome!"

"How did the morpher's get made?" James asked.

"Why is Atalanta pink?" Lexi asked.

"Why am I the reincarnation of Arthur?" Max asked.

"Why did we get chosen to be the reincarnation's of ancient hero's?"

"Where do babies come from?" Mara asked.

Nick inhaled and exhaled. "Nimue and Merlin made them, I don't know, Again I don't know, their spirits chose you based on how they thought you would turn out in the future, and how did we get on that topic?" Mara shrugged, and smiled. "Typical Mara always playing around."

"Excuse the interruption, but I think you all should come and see your new headquarters." Nimue said, somehow being absorbed by the water. Nick and Merlin entered, as they entered, a red glow appeared as Nick entered, and a silver one as Merlin did.

"What the heck?" Max said, not caring, he entered the lake, a red glow shining. The others did as well. Beneath the water, was a room, with a round table with six chairs surrounding it. A computer was in the front of the room, the screen saver was six swords all touching one another, forming a circle. Max looked at both the table and screen saver.

"Why is there six swords and six chairs and there's only five of us."

"Oh...we just miscounted, we'll keep it there just in case someone wants to sit."

"Ah, who's gonna work the computer?"

"That would be me," A voice from a dark corner said, from the corner an Asian man with short black hair and glasses, walked. "Hi, my name is Cam Watanabe former green ranger."

"Oh, my god," Terrance said. "Dude, you're a legend, I met your cousin, Mia once."

"Who?"

"Mia, Pink Samurai ranger, you both have the same last name and your both descendants of samurai warriors, doesn't make sense?"

"Guess so."

"Well, guys my only rule is don't-touch-my computer."

A chorus of, "Got'cha." filled the room.


End file.
